Fire Starter
by MurderComplication
Summary: I was supposed to die. But I wound up facing even more danger with new friends. After two years in the maze, are we going to finally find our way out? Or were we better off in the Maze?
1. Group A

I ran. I had to keep running. The Grievers were hot on my trail as I ran. I swore under my breath as the sun got a little too low. I heard laughing and cheering on the other side of the huge wall. Almost there. A section of the maze began to rise up. I used the last of what I had in me to grasp onto the top of the wall, and haul myself over. I landed hard on my left shoulder, rolling a few meters before I forced myself up and kept running to the voices. Shit. The doors had just begun to close. I held my shoulder roughly as I ran, praying that I would be able to get through before I was crushed. Everything went black.

"Something just came from the maze!" A voice yelled out. I took a moment to look back at the closed gates.

"I made it," I said breathing heavily.

"It's not a griever," a voice said simply. I turned back around, a staff with a knife attached at the end to my throat.

"Nice way to greet someone," I huffed, the pain radiating through my shoulder worsening. The group began to whisper, something about me being a girl. The staff was pushed out of the way by a large, burly, black boy who looked around the age of seventeen.

"Let's all calm down for a moment," he roared, shutting the group up. He looked me over slowly, "Minho, Newt – meet me in the Gathering hut, now." The boy gently reached out and grabbed me by the wrist, pulling me through the crowd and across the Glade to a structure made out of large pieces of wood. He threw the door open, pulling me inside before himself so he could close the door. "Name's Alby. What's yours?"

I stood there, blinking at his change in demeanor as I still searched for my breathe. "Lyra. I'm guessing you've been here the longest."

He did not seem surprised. "I was the second one in the Glade." I bite my lip and nodded. I could not imagine being the first and only one stuck in one of these things. Rein had told me that that experience had given her long lasting nightmares. Jackie had been the first, and she had been the second. They had started everything from the ground up. "What about you?"

"I was the thirteenth in the maze," I breathed. "The leader."

The door opened, a muscular Asian boy in blue, and a thin blonde boy in an off-white hoodie walked in – closing the door behind himself. "Minho, Newt, meet Lyra." Alby pointed to them in the order they had entered. The two just smiled courtly before letting it drop. Newt moved to light a lantern in the middle of the room.

"Where did you come from," Minho asked perplexed, walking within inches of me and pointed outside.

"Minho's the keeper of the runners. He runs the maze every day." Alby explained. I lit up.

"I came from eight," I said quickly. The room went quiet for a moment. "Have you been that far yet?"

"Yes."

"Have you mapped out the maze?" He nodded.

"There's nothing past eight," Newt interjected.

"My maze is." I said simply.

"There's others?" Newt exhaled.

The boys went quiet before Alby spoke up, "what brought you here?"

"Something changed in our maze this last night. The doors never closed. The grievers attacked and we all ran. I was the last one who made it out. The doors leading to all the sections had opened together. But there was a new section, one that had never opened before. I fell down this open chute, but the Grievers never followed me. When I found a way out of those tunnels, I was in your maze." I explained, my eyes never leaving the dancing flame.

"When eight opens again, and you're in better shape – can you take me there?" Alby asked, smiling softly down at me.

"Of course," I replied, tugging at my belt loops.

Alby nodded, "let's get you to the Med-jackers. Newt, mind takin care of her for tonight – set her up with a bed? I'll find Jeff. Give you the tour in the morning." Alby rose smoothly, exiting the council room.

"I'll try to calm everyone down," Minho said quickly, exiting after Alby. I stood there, finally re-realizing the pain in my arm again.

"Were you stung," Newt asked, leading the way out.

I laughed, "Have a little faith in me. It's just a scrape." I followed behind him, heading to the inner edge of the forest. The windows in the small wooden hut were flickering with light.

"Jeff?" Newt asked as we entered.

The small framed black boy turned with a smile, "one and only. You must be Lyra, nice to meet 'cha." He nodded to me and motioned for me to sit down. "That's one nasty scrape – even popped out your shoulder," Jeff frowned as he gently looked over my arm. "How'd you even do this?" He picked up my elbow, placed a hand on my collarbone and rammed my bone back into its joint. I bit my lip to keep quiet.

"Had a crash course with a floor in the maze," I groaned, rolling my head away as he began to take care of the wound. Newt just stood a few feet away, studying me.

"How'd you even get in there?" Jeff asked, I opened my mouth but Newt spoke up.

"Doesn't remember, like the rest of us." I shot him a cold stare. There were some harsh differences between my maze and theirs. If something like this happened, everyone knew all angles. I could tell already that each boy had their own job, we were trained in every area, so in any manner we could step in and assist.

"Welcome to the Glade, Lyra," he smiled, placing my arm into a sling. It felt so good to relieve that pain.

"Thanks Jeff." I smiled, rising from the bed. He smiled, running off to put the items he had pulled for me away.

"Do you want anything to eat or drink?" Newt said as we exited the hut. As if on cue, my stomach began to rumble. He laughed, leading the way towards where the boys were all cheering and chatting. "Hey Frypan, can I get plate for Lyra here?"

The black boy with scruffy hair perked up, "this the one who came from the maze?" We both nodded. "Welcome to the Glade Lyra!"

I laughed, "Thanks, nice to meet you Frypan." He held out a plate full of rice, chicken, and a stewed mix of vegetables to both Newt and I. We took them and wandered over to the edge of the party, taking a seat against a large fallen log. Once I was planted on the ground, I immediately picked up my spoon and began shoveling it down.

"Whoa there Lyra," Newt quickly reached out for my arm, "you'll make yourself sick if you eat that fast."

I allowed myself to come up for air while reaching into my backpack for my mostly empty water bottle. "Haven't eaten in over twenty-four hours. Guess I'm just a little hungry," I chuckled, taking a swig of the water before returning to my food. Newt just sat there, watching me with a baffled look. Once I had finished my plate completely, I allowed myself to observe my surroundings for the first time while Newt went back to eating. The layout was almost identical to our own. A circular area of grass, roughly half covered by forest. There had to be at least fifty boys in this maze.

A large roar of cheering came from the boys who had crowded around in a circle. One of the boys was trying to push another out of the area that had been left empty in the middle. "That's Gally," Newt explained pointing to the thicker boy with a permanent sneer on his face, "He's the keeper of the builders. Got more muscles than brain." I smirked, watching him win his match against a small Indian boy.

"Who's next," Gally yelled, peacocking. I rose from my seat beside Newt. He called after me.

"I will," I said, entering the circle of boys. Everyone went silent and stared at me. "What, no balls?" Gally ran at me – angry - I lowered myself down, grabbed his ankle and flipped him around so his face ate dirt. The boys began cheering. "Come on, you can do better than that." I pouted pointed to my left arm, "You do have an extra limb on me today to." He scampered to his feet, rolling up his sleeves. He ran at me again, going to throw a punch. I caught his hand, twisted it behind his back, and placed my left food on his tailbone. I kicked him with enough power to send him sparling head first into the crowd.

"The girl beat Gally!"

"I didn't know girls were so cool!"

I smirked, looking around the circle to see Newt's gawked face staring at me from the edge. I heard dirt under feet, saw Newt's mouth move, and felt the impact as I was struck from behind, landing hard in the dirt on my back. I rolled to the side as his fist started it's descent on my face, lifted myself onto my right hand and kicked out Gally's legs as he cried out at the pain in his hand. In the same motion, I brought myself up onto my feet.

"Gotta use a cheap move like that, eh?" I mocked, stepping out of the circle and away from the boys.

"What jacked idea made you think that'd work out well?" Newt asked, rushing to my side. I turned back to face him, half way across the Glade from the other boys.

I shrugged, "seemed like a fun thing to do after cheating death, again." Newt just shook his head at me, turning to look at the nearest maze entrance. "Needed something to stave off all this heightened adrenaline."

"Gally's gonna hate you for that now, good that?" He asked. Something tinged inside me at his wording, but I just nodded. "You must be bloody tired from all that running. Let's get you to bed." I followed after him, keeping an eye on the group of boys that were slowly trickling away. He led me to a large hut with a massive awning. Hammocks were strung up between trees and poles. Newt bent down, picking up a piece of cloth from one pile near the door. "After that you're probably best sleeping near me, or Alby."

I eyed him suspiciously, a smirk playing on my lips as I watched him hang up the cloth. Once he was done with his handy work, he motioned with his head for me to try it out. "Thanks, Newt," I smiled, tightening the other end for good measure.

"Welcome," He shrugged, moving to get into his own hammock. I pulled my tired limbs into my own hammock, glade to finally be off my feet.


	2. Helpful

_"Lyra, what are you doing?" Jackie yelled, she gripped onto my forearm, trying to pull me with her. I was standing as still and firm as a statue, my eyes fixated on the Griever in front of me. I felt its stinger enter my thigh before withdrawing back, poised to attack again. I felt a rush of wind around me and the dirt floor of the maze hitting my back. Scampering to my feet, I saw Jackie standing where I had been, arms wide open. "You better live Lyra – you'll be in charge at sun rise." The griever pounced on top of her. A blood curdling scream erupted from my throat._

"Quiet guys, she's waking up," a voice hushed. I yawned, opening an eye before I jumped up and out of the hammock.

"For hell's sake! What do you think you're doing?" I yelled at the group of boys that had surrounded me in my sleep.

"You're a girl," one said simply.

"Is it not obvious," I glared, venom dripping from my words. A few slunk off in the commotion.

"Bloody hell, what is going on," Newt said groggily from his hammock.

"You're hogging the girl all to yourself," a bigger boy snorted.

"No one's hogging anyone," I growled, grabbing the boy by the collar. I let him go, turned on my heel and stalked off. Not very many were up yet, despite the sun an hour from full morning light. Once my anger had subsided, I allowed myself to look around. Their Glade was identical to ours, minus their poorly designed and erected structures. Same forest, same tall vine covered walls, same everything.

I ran a hand through my bangs, my other firmly on my hip. I let out a rush of air before making my way over to the smell of food. Their kitchen had been set up outside of a poorly strung together hut. Large pot over a fire, handmade Dutch oven, serving station. "Need any help this morning?" Frypan looked around me at the small group of boys who were already waiting for their morning grub.

"Know how to butcher a pig?" He asked me, holding out a large knife. I smirked, taking it from him and began to deconstruct the creature. "Damn girl, you're good. Better than half of those slicers."

"What do you think you're doing?" A voice questioned. I slammed the cleaver down, dismembering the flank from the body. I turned my head. Alby stood there with his arms crossed.

"Helping out," I replied, turning back to the pig.

"You haven't been assigned yet," He added. I brought the knife down on a hoof.

"Put me anywhere that needs help."

"When you're done there come to the council room." He turned on his heel, not even waiting for a reply. Frypan stifled a laugh.

"What," I questioned, picking up a smaller knife to begin on the bacon cuts from the belly.

"You defied Alby," he said, letting a short laugh slip through. I looked at him quizzically. All I had done was step in to help. "You better head over – I've got it from here." He winked, taking it over.

"S-sure. Thanks for letting me help," I said, wiping my hands on my pants.

"Anytime there Lyra." I made my way towards the same large hut that Alby had dragged me to last night. The door was shut but a few voices were heard inside. I knocked twice before opening the door.

"Done already," Alby asked from where he leaned against the wall. Minho and Newt stood with their backs to myself, Gally was pacing off to the side.

"What's such a big deal with me helping where help is needed," I questioned, tossing my hair over my shoulder as I closed the door behind myself.

"You have not been assigned yet," he retorted. I made my way towards them. Gally kept his gaze, fixated in a glare, on me.

"What was it you used to do," Minho interjected, motioning with his head for me to take a seat.

I sat down across from Gally, "everything."

"No, what job." He tried to clarify.

"We were all trained in everything. If something happened, or we just needed more hands – we could step in. As 'leader'," I scoffed, "it was imperative."

"Where do you think you would best suit?" Alby asked, cracking his neck. His tone had softened.

"Run, Build, Farm, Herd. Frypan's got a good handle on the kitchen, same with your 'med-jacks'." I replied with a shrug, crossing my legs.

"Oh, so you think you can build better huts," Gally yelled, puffing his chest out.

I looked up at him, my demeanor unchanged, "course. They're shit."

"Calm down there Gally," Alby warned. He stared at Alby, steam fuming from his ears.

He made his way toward the entrance, "I do not want her with me!" And slammed the door behind himself.

"Didn't want to teacher you a better technique anyway," I rolled my eyes.

"Newt's a floater as well – keep with him for a few days." Alby nodded, "Good that?" The two boys responded with the same phrase.

"Ugh, I have to grab a quick breakfast before I have to go," Minho whined, turning to leave the room. Alby followed after him.

I looked up a Newt for a second before rising to my feet, "guess you can't get rid of my yet."

"Let's just get some food," he said plainly, heading out of the room. I trailed behind him a few feet. Now that it was day light, I could see that he walked with a visible limp. I bit my lip, who ever put us in here normally did not send anyone of ill health up. What could have happened to him? Frypan gave me a nod as we approached.

"How'd that bacon turn out," I asked, watching him fry up a few slices.

"Fella's seem to like it," he smiled, handing both Newt and I plates of bacon, apple slices, bread, and egg. We thanked him and sat in the same spot as last night. Newt began to point out different areas of the Glade; deadheads, blood house, gardens.

"What are you helping with today," I asked once I had scarfed down my plate.

"Track Hoes need some help. Trying to expand the gardens out." He explained, keeping his eyes set on the dead heads.

"Sounds good," I smiled.


	3. Breakdowns

_I held the blanket closer to myself, watching my brother – Grayson – argue with the tall, blonde woman._

 _"_ _It's only she that we want. Lyra shows the traits that we are looking for in those that are able to help us find the cure. You are of no use to us." The woman explained, her eyes never leaving mine._

 _"_ _I have a master's in biological engineering, and a bachelor's of computer science. There has to be something that I can do for you." Grayson pleaded. The woman lit up, intrigued._

I slumped down against the same log, picking at my dinner. I had been so fed up with the sling that I had just tossed it during the first hour of working with the track hoes this morning. My shoulder was killing me now. Newt seems to primarily work with the track hoes and not much of anyone else. Unless they came running for his help like the slicers had this morning. I rolled my eyes at their idiocy. The two boys had tried to slaughter a pig by hammering a two-inch nail into it's skull. I had run on ahead of Newt and the boys to help the poor animal. I broke its neck with a simple twist – the only way we would kill anything in my maze - animal or not. Winston had said that he wanted me in with the slicers, but my mental state was not in the place to do that every day.

"Look what the cat dragged in," Minho smirked, sitting down beside me. I winced slightly as the log moved with him.

I forced a laugh. "Can't say much more about you." Minho touched his heart, mouthing 'ow' before he took up his spoon. I shrugged, focusing back on my food. Pressing my toes together tightly to forget about the pain radiating through me.

"So what happened when you came out of the box?" He asked as Newt sat on my other side. I blew a stray red curl out of my face.

"Knew my name, didn't know much else of course. I was the tenth in the maze. Just fit right in." I replied, leaving out as many details as I could. I did not like to relive those earlier days in the maze, the reason why I never removed my hoodie in front of anyone anymore.

"No klunk in your pants?" Minho asked. I shook my head.

"Well then, that's not interesting," Newt sighed.

"I took it better than most," I said with a shrug.

"I have one last thing to show you," Alby said towering above us from behind the log.

"I'll take care of your plate," Newt offered with I smile. I thanked him and rose from my spot, jumped over the log, and walked beside him. "Arm's doing better?"

"Sort of. Just got really sick of only being able to help with one arm," I replied as he steered us towards the wall across the Glade.

"Still in pain?" He pressed, giving me a once over from his side glance.

"Not too bad." I lied as we neared the wall. I could make out names. Alby, Newt, Siggy. A few were crossed out; George, Nick. They must have died here.

Alby handed me a short knife – hilt to me. "When greenies enter the Glade, they carve their names here as part of our family." I smiled, taking the knife and added in my own four letters.

 _I held my hand out in front of me, examining my deep purple, rhinestone encrusted nails. Each came to a sharp point at the end. A small, delicate ring lay on my left ring finger. It kept me trapped within these walls. The keepers had chosen a lavender dress for me to wear; floor length, fitted bust, décolletage neckline. A knock sounded at my door. I rose, the fabric cascading around me, and answered the door. An older man stood there, a fake smile gracing his face._

 _"_ _What do you want Jansen?" I scoffed, leaning against the door frame._

 _"_ _It's time for the donor's dinner. They would like to see our greatest achievement." He gleamed._

 _"_ _I would rather die in the maze with the others then be a piece of your meat." I growled, slamming the door in his face._

 _"_ _As you wish."_

I walked through the motionless homestead and deep into the forest. The only sound was from snoring boys and my own feet crunching the earth. I walked to my usual spot, a section of the wall shrouded by forest. I sat down with my back against the cold stone. Without another thought, I let the tears flow uncontrollably. My chest heaved painfully as I lost control of my breathing.

"Lyra," a voice called. I quickly used the sleeves of my hoodie to wipe away my tears. I had not heard their footsteps approach. "Are you ok?" I looked up, my eyes stinging slightly. I could only make out a tall and lanky figure.

"I'm fine. I'll be back in a few moments," I said, my voice cracking. The boy came closer until he squatted down in front of me – Newt.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing, I'll be fine." I lied. Newt looked down at his feet for a second before moving to sit beside me. He put an arm around my shoulders and pulled me into his chest. With that one simple gesture, I broke. It must have been a good hour before I had finally run out of tears. Another ten minutes before I had calmed down enough to talk.

"Thanks," I said quietly, moving to stand up. His hand still held onto me. I looked up at his face, a tear of his own dropping onto my check. "Oh Newt." I frowned, my turn to console him. I moved back just enough that I could pull him into me and cradle his torso, his head resting on my shoulder farthest him.

I may not know what kind of person I was before this, but I knew that even the strongest were broken here.


	4. Section 8

_"_ _What are we going to do?" Reina yelled, staring at me like a lost puppy. I kept quiet, a lump deep in my throat._

 _"_ _What's going on," Fher mumbled. The doors had yet to close. They were already supposed to be shut. I spun around, focusing on all the door – none were closed._

 _"_ _Lyra – they need you. We need you." Soren said, moving in front of my gaze. My mouth started to move, but nothing came out. I froze, a scream emitting from the other side of the forest. All of the girls who were near an opening began to run into the middle of the plain. Grievers were picking off the girls one by one._

 _"_ _Lyra," Reina began, only to be swept off her feet by a Griever's tail. That was when I ran into the maze._

"Ready to go shank," Minho asked from above me. I nodded, rolling out of my hammock. He handed me a small pack which I immediately strapped to my back. We jogged over to meet Alby in front of the west exit.

"Good that?" He questioned. I lifted a brow, but nodded.

We turned to leave, but a voice called for us to stop. "I'm coming too," Newt pipped in. Minho and Alby shared a glance.

"Lyra," Minho began as he turned towards me, "how far out is it?"

"Right to the edge," I replied.

Minho just shook his head, "sorry shank, but you've gotta stay here."

"But-" Newt protested.

"You need to be here in case anything goes hairy," Alby interrupted, placing a hand on Newt's shoulder. He frowned but no longer protested. We gave him a short 'see you later' before we ran into the maze. Now that I was not being chased by Grievers, I could fully take in their maze. It was very similar to ours. The floor had suffered so much abuse from feet, closet to the entrance, that it had begun to erode into dirt. Vines were almost to the top of the walls, but in a few they piled above. I cringed, thinking of our attempt to climb them. We ran in silence for about two hours. The layout was almost identical to the maze I had come from. Once we had arrived in section Eight, I took the lead and led the boys to the edge. Right up against a tall beige brick wall. It stood out from the rest of the others. I stopped down, running my fingers over the ground.

"It's not here, it was right here," I exclaimed, my fingers digging into the dirt. It clicked. I had come through during the evening when the doors had closed. "That's it – I've got to be in here at night, see if it'll open again."

"Are you jacked Lyra?" Minho yelled, taking a step away from me. "No one in their right mind wants to even think about being locked in here at night."

"If it will test my theory – I have to." I nodded, standing back up. Minho just stared at me for a moment longer before he turned, shaking his head.

"You are not. No one comes out of the maze alive once they spend a night in it." Alby growled.

"You're wrong. Some do. I know all their tricks, I can survive again." I said under my breath. A sharp scream echoed from around us. "Run, now." Minho and Alby stood there frozen as a Griever came around the corner. I shoved my way in front of the two, throwing my bad arm in the way of its stinger. I let out a pained grunt. "I'll distract it – just go!" Alby finally managed to pull Minho with him. I groaned as the stinger was pulled from my arm. The Griever turned around, completely ignoring me as it slowly scuttled off. I kept staring at the creature as it just left me. When it had finally left my sight - I turned, applying pressure to my new wound, and ran after the boys. They were already on their way back to the Glade.

"Are you shucking jacked," Minho yelled, hearing my footsteps. He stopped running once he realized there was no Griever behind me.

"No, I was stung a few times before – once you've had the cure after that first one, you're fine." I explained, stopping to examine the puncture. It was still bleeding heavily from my activity but, unlike the first time, it had not turned black.

"It really helps," Alby asked, wide eyed.

I nodded, "you can survive without it, if you're lucky. But with the cure you're definitely going to live."

"How many times have you been stung," Alby inquired, walking over to examine the wound as well.

"Four times now," I said with a shrug. Minho kept his distance from me.

"Let's get back to the Glade," Alby said, asking me if I was okay to run still. I ran ahead of the two. "Got that good a memory Lyra," Minho asked, running to meet me.

"I did run a lot in my old maze. Just a gift now, I guess," I smirked, making a sharp left turn. We kept a slightly faster pace, wanting to get out of the maze before the Griever came back. The walls would occasionally spin or shift in my field of vision. I cursed under my breath. I was losing blood fast. I could hear the two speaking behind me, but I kept concentrated on the opening ahead of us. We ran into the Glade a few minutes later, huffing.

Newt was the first one to great us. "Welcome back shanks," his smiled faded when he saw me. "What bloody well happened in there?" I stood up from my hunched over position, about to speak. The Glade spun and I was falling forward. Despite Newt being the farthest from me, he was the first to catch me.

 _A loud knock sounded on my door. I jumped off of my bed and ran into my closet. I held myself, hiding behind my fancy clothing. The door was opened, the door knob smashing into the wall. I cringed, biting my lip as to not make a sound._

 _"_ _Oh Lyra, come on out darling. You said that you would rather go into the maze. Now you're getting your wish." Janson sneered. I heard other footsteps tear apart my room. The doors to my closet were pulled open and my clothing tossed to the side. The two men pulled me out of the closet, pinning my arms behind me. "There you were."_

 _"_ _Let me go," I growled, struggling against the men's grip. A guard tightened his grip on my eft wrist. A loud crack echoed through the room. I grit my teeth to keep the pain out of my mind._

 _"_ _It's testing time Lyra. Time to get you ready for the trials," Janson smiled. I spat in his face._


	5. Ink

_"_ _What the hell were you thinking," Grayson whispered into my ear harshly as he pulled me into a corridor with no cameras. My left wrist had been wrapped in a neon green cast. It bumped the wall. I grit my teeth to keep from crying out._

 _"_ _What else was I supposed to do?" I growled. Setting myself free from my brother's grip._

 _"_ _You're getting sent into the maze on the next rotation." He said with less force. I stood there for a moment, letting it sink in. It was actually happening. "You're lucky you have me here on this side." I embraced my brother, my head resting in his chest. "You're not going to remember much of anything at all when you go in. But you need to get stung by a Griever. The first won't be that effective in recovering your memories, but the second should do the trick. When you remember, do not let anyone know. That little bit of extra knowledge could make you the focus on getting killed. WCKED is never good."_

 _"_ _I won't die. You know that. I'm too much like mom." I sighed._

 _"_ _I know. That's what's worrying." He chuckled. "I'll do what I can to keep you alive on this side. But I won't be watching you twenty-four seven. Unfortunately."_

I felt like shit. My head ached while my body felt numb. I lifted my right hand and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. "Finally waking up," a voice chuckled. I opened my eyes and sent a soft glare to the blonde sitting on the stool beside me.

"How long?" I asked, pulling myself up into a seated position. My head wavered for a second.

"Almost two days." Newt answered. I threw the blanket off of me. My hoodie had been washed and set out on the end of my bed. My tank had been changed. I stared at the ground as fear filled me. Who had changed me? "Jeff took care of you. Said you had some pretty old scars on your back." I shot him a small smile, keeping my front to him and threw on my hoodie. "What happened in your maze?"

"A lot of death," I replied, standing up a little too quickly. Newt rose in an instant and placed his hands on my hips to steady me.

"You lost a lot of blood Lyra, you should not be moving so much." He said, worry plain on his face. I blinked hard a few times, regaining my equilibrium.

"I've to get out of here," I murmured as I attempted to push past him. The smell of all the cleaning supplies were getting to me now. He held me still despite my attempts.

"You need to lie down and rest." He pressed. "It's still dark out."

I closed my eyes in defeat. "I just need some fresh air." He stared down at me for a moment before reluctantly leading me outside. We walked in silence through the forest to the same spot that he had found me in before. His hand around my waist the entire walk in case I fell. He sat me down against the wall before sitting beside me. Shoulder to shoulder.

"So tell me about your maze." He broke the silence.

"It was not very different, really. All girls. I was second in command to Jackie for a long while. Until we were trapped in the maze at night-"

"You were stuck in the maze," Newt interrupted, "at night?"

I nodded. Newt looked out into the forest. "Jackie and I were running it because I had found a new section the day before. But, when we turned to head back, the path was different. The maze began to change during the day. It was no pattern we had cataloged yet. Jackie protected me that night by throwing herself in the way."

"Like you did?" Newt shot me a questioning look, without moving his head. I threw a short fake laugh. "What happened after that?"

I stared out into the forest. "A few of the other's thought that I had killed her out there. I volunteered to get locked in the maze at night. Spent a month out there tracking the movements. Found where the Grievers come from. After that the others learned to trust me and put me in charge."

"You willingly went back into the maze, night after night?" I nodded. "You're bloody insane Lyra."

"What else was I supposed to do? Let them tie me to a post as a sacrifice?" I retorted, casting my gaze away.

Newt stayed silent for a moment. "Did that really happen?"

I nodded. "Only if you murdered another, or requested it as punishment. Only had one murder and two requests though." Newt stretched his limbs with a soft grunt. "You guys do that too?"

"Not often. Only in severe cases. Or if they can't handle the sting from a Griever." He explained, looking at me from the side. His long eyelashes fluttered.

"Have you been stung by a Griever?"

"Fortunately not." He paused for a moment. Studying me. "What happened during the changing for you?"

My body locked up. Last time I had tried telling Soren, my second in command, about them – I had a seizure and was out of commission for a few days. And with my last memory, or dream, I still was not too sure as to what exactly they were, did I want to tell anyone else? "You know how you try to remember things from before the maze? But you only get snippets, and faces are blurred out. The feelings of those memories are still there though." I paused for a moment, anticipating some intervention by the creators. "They become clearer. But not clear enough."

"Gally keeps saying that he knows about the people who put us in here. Why we're here and what's outside. Do you remember anything like that?"

Yes. "Bunch of shit if you ask me." I chuckled, throwing my head back. "What was it like when you came out of the box?"

He let out a long sigh. "I was the fifth one here. Nick was the first, Alby was second. Minho came up right after me. All we had were animals in a very poor pen, no homestead, a small garden, and nothing much else. I refused to get out of that bloody box for a good hour until my stomach started grumbling. First time I heard a Griever I nearly klunked my pants. Yours?"

"Found a knife in there with me. Threatened to kill them if they didn't tell me what was going on. Jackie had a nice scar on her arm from trying to get me out of there." I smiled, thinking back to one of the worst, but best days that I could remember.

"The early days are never good," Newt started. "Too many useless deaths. Too many good people gone too soon. We only just lost Nick a week or so before you came runnin' in. He was the leader before Alby. Got a rope and tried to go into the hole while the box was down. Had to send all of the younger one's off to the homestead, didn't want them seeing us haul only half of him back up." I leaned my head on his shoulder. "Still have nightmares of that."

"Every time you think you've found some sort of way out is when people get hurt the most." I frowned.

"Hey, why do you always wear that bandana on your wrist?" Newt asked from his spot beside me. I sighed loudly. I slide off the red cloth and held my left wrist out to him for his own examination. He took my hand in his. His fingers trailing over the scars and the large lump on the side of my wrist.

"Had my wrist broken a week after I came out of our box. It never healed properly." I explained. Newt just cradled my hand, gently massaging around the out of place lump.

"Had it broken?" He asked after a moment.

I sighed. If he could trust me, I could hopefully trust him. "Ever seen me without a hoodie on?" I questioned, taking my wrist back and recovering it before I stood, using the wall for support. I pulled off my forest green hoodie. Letting Newt's eyes wander over my black tank, dark marks inked into the skin on my back. I pulled off my tank as well, so I just stood there in my black sports bra – letting his eyes wander over the image etched into my skin. I heard the dirt shift as he rose as well. I reacted slightly as his cool fingertips began to touch the outline.

"Who did this?" He asked.

"Don't know who. Came up in the box with it on me. Only names I recognized on it were my own and Jackie's.

"My name's on here, with Winston, and Frypan," Newt whispered, running his fingers over the names. "Why is my name on your back?"

"It's still a mystery to me."

"Winton's is crossed out. Minho's isn't. Mine is underlined? Does that mean anything?" I shrugged, moving to put my tank back on. Newt stopped my actions as his fingers kept grazing my back.

"That's one thing I'd like to find out when we get out of here," I sighed, staring up through the trees to the sky. "Don't know if it were the creators, whoever sent us up here, or if I did it before all of this."

"Was this why they broke your wrist?" He asked, tracing a name gently.

"The girl who was in the bath with me the first night saw it. Said I must be one of the creator's pawns. Tried to kill me for it too, but only wound up breaking my wrist." I said, biting my lip. His arms wrapped around my bare waist. He rested his head on top of mine.

"Let's get you back to bed. Guessin' you want your hammock?" He asked. I could feel the vibration in his throat as he spoke.

"Oh please. I can't stand that smell any longer." I laughed. He pulled away and allowed me to put my tank and hoodie before he helped me walk to our beds.


	6. Chocolate

_"_ _So whose all gone so far?" I asked, picking at the stray piece of plastic on my cup._

 _"_ _From us?" Siggy asked, leaning back in his chair. I nodded. "Nick, Alby, Newt, Minho, Gally, George, Winston, Zart, Jeff, Stephen, Hank, and Stan have been taken. What about the girls?"_

 _"_ _I don't know. Other's won't speak to me much, you know why." I said, shrugging my shoulder._

 _Siggy snorted, "still don't like you for getting special treatment, eh?" I threw the chocolate in my hand at his face. He caught it in his mouth. "Hey, you can't deny that. Still can't believe you pissed them off enough to end up here."_

 _"_ _Rather be in there than paraded around like a show dog," I scoffed, putting my cup down and crossed my arms. "We should be getting Swiped anytime now so we can head into the trials tomorrow."_

 _Siggy let out a long breath of air. "Well, cheers to knowing you while we did."_

 _"_ _Lets us never meet again," I joked._

 _"_ _Oh if we do, let us never remember!" He roared, raising from his seat. My chair tipped back farther, throwing me out of it. I just laughed, staying on the floor. "And let there be decent food." We split the final chocolate that he had stashed._

I awoke to a blood curdling scream. I lifted myself up as quickly as I could without a shock to my system. It was Ben, Minho's partner for when they ran the maze. He had striped out of all of his clothing and was running around the Glade screaming at the top of his lungs. I just stared with furrowed brows as Alby, Newt, and Minho ran after the boy. Ben stopped in his tracks, foam coming from his mouth and stared at me. Ben had been stung. Alby went to lung at him. Ben shot towards me just in time for Alby to hit the ground hard. I hurried out of my hammock, hitting the ground hard on my chest. I rolled my head as I lifted myself up and ran. Ben yelled the same mumbled phrase over and over again. I knew he was screaming my name though.

I ran in a zig zag pattern as close to the boys as I could. I felt my legs tangle in each other as my mind began to fog. I tripped and rolled a few feet in the dirt. I tried to pull myself to my feet, but my mind was still reeling. I let my head fall to the left to see when the impact would come. Thankfully, Minho had tackled Ben and held him to the ground.

Newt crouched down next to me, "good?" I groaned, forcing myself to sit up. I held my head between my hand, trying to stop my spinning vision.

"I don't think any normal person could do that first thing in the morning." I frowned.

"Newt, help Minho take Ben to the med-jacks. Lyra – you good?"

"No," Newt answered for me as he stood. "She's still feeling it."

"Take a rest in the Gathering Hall. You're not to work on anything, you hear me?" Alby said as he lowered himself to my level and Newt went to help Minho. He offered me his hand.

I reluctantly took it, "slowly. Please." He chuckled as he slowly lifted me up. We walked to the hall, Alby a step behind.

"I don't want to see you leave. I'll get someone to bring you some food." He opened the door. "Now, rest." I let myself in, Alby shutting the door behind me. I slowly laid myself down on one of the benches, closing my eyes, and massaging my temples. It was quite for a long while. The door opened and closed. I listened intently to the patter of the feet across the ground.

"I've seen you before," A voice said from above me. I opened my eyes. Gally stood above me, looking down. He did not scare me like he scared the younger boys with his bullying. I opened my mouth to speak. "During the changing. When we were being tested on – you were with us."

I closed my eyes. I had not been given that much clarity during the changing. "I guess we were?"

"Weren't you stung? You should remember." He rose his voice. He sounded dispirited.

"I was." Images of calm seas, a roaring red sky, crowds of people migrating with little to nothing on their backs flashed through my mind. "But I don't remember you."

"You were _their_ favourite," Gally growled. I sat up, spun myself so I was facing him and put a leg between us. "You got everything you wanted. While we were dying here, you got to eat cake, and go to parties! You never had to go through what we did.

"Gally – what are you even talking about?" I asked, raising a hand to calm him.

"Always with Newt. You two were attached at the hip until that last test." He hurtled himself towards me, throwing me off of the bench and to the floor, pinning down. I felt his lips slobbering on my neck and his free hand fiddling with the front my pants. I bucked my hips and tried to push him off. He caught my wrists and held them above me with one hand. He stuck his tongue in my mouth, pushed my hoodie and shirt up to my neck, and popped the button on my jeans.

The door opened. Please do not be Gally's builder posse. I bit down on his tongue, hard. He pulled back with a curse. Whoever had walked in dropped something metal to the floor, and within a few seconds Gally was off of me – quite a fair distance away. "Gally – what the bloody hell are you doing?" Thank the creators; it was Newt.

Gally laid on the floor, back against the bench, a very enraged Newt above him. "She deserves it. Ben was right to go after her." Newt pulled a fist back.

"Newt, don't." I warned, using the bench in front of me to support myself to stand. "He's just a little angry that the only girl here would rather spend time with the pigs then him. I do suggest that you get out of here now if you want your little moment to be forgotten." Gally scrambled to his feet and flew out the door.

"Why did you just let him go," he asked, forcing me to sit down again.

"Cause he's not worth even a little of what he thinks he is." I said simply as I straightened myself: redid the button on my jeans, pulled my shirts down, wiped the slobber from my face and neck. I looked past him and saw the two plates that had spilt all over the floor.

He followed my gaze, "better go get another for you." I opened my mouth to protest. "No, you're eating something. If anything happens while I'm gone, just yell for me." With that he scooped up the fallen plates and food and left out of the door. I let out my breath, that I was going to use to speak, in a quick rush. I began to count the panels that made up the walls until Newt returned after not much time with two new plates. He dropped one of eggs, potatoes, and bacon in my lap. "Eat." He said with a slice of bacon hanging out of his mouth. I chuckled. He looked adorable. I picked up my fork and took a bite of a potato, he sat down on the floor across from me.

"When does the next one get here? Should be soon, right?"

"In the mornin'."

"Excited?"

"Sorta."

I gave him a court look as I took a bite of my bacon finally. "You're getting a new boy to rear into this world."

"We won't be able to answer most of his questions though."

"Why not. They always tend to be the same when they concern the maze." He shot me a questioning look with a mouth full of egg. "We always explained everything we knew. What's in the maze, how far we've gotten, what we know about the Creators."

Newt swallowed quickly. "We can't tell them that we've mapped the maze out and found nothin'."

I looked up at him through my eyelashes, "if I found my way here, that has to be some way out."

"I sure hope you're right Lyra."


	7. Phase One: The Maze

_"_ _You, my dear Lyra Hawkins, are very special," Ava Paige smiled as she looked at me from across her desk. I rose a brow as I crossed my legs in the large comfy chair in her office. "Your brother is one of the smartest minds we have working for us. Creating the Grievers and their serums, what stupendous skill. And you, my dear have a very peculiar brain. Far more advanced than the others."_

 _I sat there waiting for her to continue, but she did not. "Is that all you've figured out from all those years of testing on small, innocent children?" I growled through gritted teeth. Ava Paige smirked. I had been here since I was seven – now fifteen. The others had been here a few years before I had been brought in._

 _"_ _You are immune to the Flare already. The others still need to go through our trials before we can be sure if they are truly immune, or not. You are already so perfect." She just looked at me as if I were this rare creature._

 _"_ _What will you do to the others?" I questioned as their faces flashed through my mind. Sure the majority of them still detested me – but the rare few actually liked me. Jackie, Newt, Minho, Siggy, George._

 _"_ _All ten groups will begin the trials tomorrow during our donor luncheon. You will of course be present for that. As an added pleasure, you'll be moving into a much nicer suite away from any distractions." Her brows lifted for a moment at this comment._

 _"_ _Will I get to see my brother more often," I inquired. I was partly relieved that I would finally be free of testing. But at the same time, scared for what everyone would have to face._

"Want to run today?" Minho asked, looking down at me. I almost chocked on my potatoes. I swallowed.

"Of course I do," I smiled. I caught Newt's confused look out of the corner of my eye.

"Good, we need someone to stand in." He smiled back, handing me a pack. "Ready to head out." I nodded, gave Newt a side hug farewell, then ran out into the Maze with Minho.

"What's the plan for today," I inquired, finishing my eggs. "We're going back to the route Ben took when he was stung." Minho said simply. I cocked a brow. Minho and Alby were frozen in fear the last time we were in the maze, and seen a Griever. How does he expect to handle it this time if we see another one?

"I thought you wanted to meet the new Greenie," Newt said as I rose.

"There's not anywhere he can run to, now, can he?" I joked before I took off with Minho. We ran in silence for a few hours. Nothing out of the ordinary popped up. Same stone walls, same ivy, same foot worn paths. Until I heard a crack and Minho went sprawling over the floor. He let out a slew of curses the other Gladers would use, and a few that I must have rubbed off on him. I ran in front of him and knelt down, staring down the corridor. I saw a vine slithering back towards the wall. He cursed about never tripping. Ever.

"Can you walk," I asked, stopping down beside him. He used the wall to support himself, but could not put any weight on his ankle. I pulled the bandana from my wrist, removed his shoe, and wrapped his ankle to add an extra support. He hissed when he put his foot down, but he was able to limp.

"Where did you learn that from?" He asked as we began a very slow pace back to the Glade.

"I've had my fair share of injuries," I laughed. Click. "Stop for a second." Minho looked at me oddly, but stopped his slow jog. There it was again. My head snapped around, looking for any means of hiding Minho. But the Griever had already turned the corner behind us. It turned to stare us down.

Minho growled under his breathe. "These creators really have it out for us today." Just what were they trying to do? Make sure that one or both of us die?

"Minho, make it back to the Glade. I'll distract it." I said, lowering myself into a squat. My eyes meeting its scaly black ones.

"You have one big death wish don't you?" He asked as he turned to leave.

"You know it." I smirked, standing up. The Griever lurched forward. I ran down the turn immediately to my right. The Griever landed right where I was before making its way for me again. I was relieved that it had decided not to follow Minho. But why had it decided to chase me today? I must have been running for a good hour when I accidently backed myself into a corner. I stood there, heaving, as the Griever stared me down. This was going to be it if I did not think of a way out, now.

A loud shriek echoed through the maze. Another one? I watched, with nowhere to go, as a second Griever rounded the bend and made its way crashing down the long corridor. I searched for any opening between the wall and the creature, but there was nothing. Then, the implausible happened. The second Griever pounced onto the first, attacking it. I took that opportunity to rush past them. I took a moment to look back over my shoulder. The second Griever had killed the first, and stood there. Staring after me. I took off faster, in case it changed its mind. But it had not. I made it back to the Glade just a few moments before the doors were to close. Minho was seated on the ground facing the maze, Newt crouched down beside him with a cup of water. Minho took the cup of water and raised it to me, "Welcome back Shank."

Newt instantly stood and crashed into me, holding me in a tight hug. "You could have died." I felt my chest tighten.

"Guess the creators aren't having a lucky day," I joked as he slowly pulled away. "Didn't get either of us. How's the new guy doing so far?"

"Heard he's an ugly klunk." Minho laughed. I searched the Glade for someone I did not recognize.

"He's being showed around by Chuck." Newt added. I scanned around for the short, curly, haired kid. "Asked a lot of questions." I found him hiding under the glossed window of the washroom. The new boy stood off the side, facing away from Chuck. I knew him. "Alby's giving him the tour tomorrow." His name was Thomas. He worked for whoever put us in here. Why was he here?

My mind seemed to go blank for a moment. My next moment of clarity came from the painful acidic bile that I expelled into a bush near the door. "Are you okay?" Newt asked as he held my hair out of my face and rubbed my back.

"Must be from all that pent up fear from being chased by Grievers." Minho shrugged, dragging himself to his feet and limping over to us. I threw a hand back and gave him the middle finger. "Red head's gone feisty!"

"Slim it," Newt spat. "It's obvious that Lyra was not ready to go back to work." Once my retching was done, Newt slunk an arm under my knees and hauled me into his arms. I let a small shriek out at the sudden movement.

"Why does she get a Newt ride?" Minho pouted, walking beside his friend. "I'm the broken one."

"I don't think I want a 'Newt ride'," I stammered. Newt's limp had worsened with him carrying me.

"You should not be moving much," Newt said simply as he headed for the log we normally shared our meals at.

"I'm fine. Put me down – I can walk." I pouted.

 _"_ _Welcome, all, to day one of phase one: the maze trials!" Ava said into her microphone. I did not even bother to clap until Grayson gabbed me in the ribs. The ten large screens – each at least twenty by twenty meters – flickered on behind her. I felt my breathing stop. Jackie was on the screen marked D. She was trying to rip away at the metal box that was hurtling upward fast. I watched as it came to a sharp halt. I watched as she used her ingenuity to open the large doors on the top of her entrapment – the first of the ten to open it. I watched as she pulled herself out of the box and into a lush green field, each looked identical. Except for I and G. It was raining and cold. Jackie rushed around the area, her mouth open and face tensed in a scream. She was mouthing words. What where they? 'Who am I? Where am I?'. The others seemed to be going through the same thought process._

 _"_ _Why can't they remember anything?" I whispered in Grayson's ear._

 _"_ _Their minds were subject to The Swipe. They don't remember anything about themselves or much anything else. Should be getting their names back soon though." He explained, keeping his eyes trained on the screens._

 _"_ _There won't be these," I paused as I searched for a better word. But I could not, "parties every time someone goes in." Grayson gave a court nod. "What a bitch." Jackie had begun rifling through the contents of the crates already placed in the area, and those in her cage. The boy in group A intrigued me. It most definitely was Nick – but he slacked off in classes so much that he ordered others to do it for him._

 _"_ _Now, Lyra Hawkins – may we have you to the stage please." Ava called over the mic. Grayson squeezed my shoulder as I worked my way through the crowd of rich bastards to the stage. "Lyra has exceeded our expectations. She is immune to the Flare, and her brain is going to help us find the cure!" The crowd began to applaud again, this time roaring with cheers. I felt dirty. I wanted to trade places with anyone else, right now._


	8. Movement

_I stood there, staring up at a woman who looked just like me. Long, red curly hair, soft_ _nose, high cheek bones, soft jawline. She kept a machete on her left hip, a small assault rifle on the other. She was very thin and curvaceous, but with very defined muscles. I was lifted into the strong arms of someone running away from her._

 _"_ _Take good care of her, Son." She called after us. The creatures who had been chasing us had finally reached my Mother. I watched the entire scene from start to finish – replaying it again and again in my mind every day after that. She took down the first five easily with her rifle, but then she ran out of bullets and it would have taken much too long to reload. She dropped it to the ground and took her machete out, and in the same swift motion – took the heads off of two cranks. A hoard came out of collapsed building beside her. She fought off a few until they truly outnumbered her. I watched as they began to tear her to shreds. Limb from limb. Blood splattering everywhere – a drop even managing to land on my cheek. I wanted to call out for her, but I knew that if I had we would have been dead as well. I silently cried, the realization that we were orphans now. I was six, Grayson was eighteen. I was supposed to be in school now – Grayson had two degrees. The Flare took far too much from us – especially Grayson._

"Can I steal Lyra again," Minho asked with large puppy dog eyes. I said yes, while Newt said no. I shot him a questioning look. "Lady says yes! Beats you."

"Yesterday you both could have died. Minho got injured and you were chased by a Griever – again." Newt protested.

"Exactly why I need her. Clint and Jeff are making me stay off my feet all day," Minho frowned, but immediately perked up, "and you're competent enough to be Keeper of the Runners for a day."

"Can't you have another runner cover for you?" Newt questioned, stealing a slice of my bacon.

"But Lyra can run faster than any of my crew. Plus – don't tell the other runners – but you know what the shuck you're doing." Minho lowered his voice. I chuckled as Newt just shot me a look. "I told the other runners to meet you in front of the east door in a couple of minutes."

"Gee, gives me a lot of time to eat," I shot Newt a slide glance as I finished off the last few bites. "If you're going to eat my food – you can clear it too." I dropped it beside me before I bolted towards where the runners were congregating.

"Morning Lyra," Travis said with an eye roll. I raised my chin with a slight tilt, giving him a solid glare. He backed down a bit. Travis was about the same height as me – dark brown hair and tanned skin. A bit on the stockier side.

"Tell me, what section of the maze is open today?" I asked as Robert tossed me a pack which I slid onto my back in one fluid motion. Robert was tall – not even close to Newt though - and white blonde. His legs alone came up to my torso.

"Four." Greg, a dark skinned boy answered, running his hands through the lack of hair on his head.

"Whose normally in four?" I asked, Robert raised his hand. "Who's had the least time in four?" Travis held up his hand. "I want you to go into four today, Robert, take Travis' root. A fresher pair of eyes might find us something new."

"You do know that there's –" Travis began before I cut him off. Minho had told me the previous expedition that only the runners, Newt, and Alby knew that the maze had been completely mapped out with no exit to be found.

"How do you explain how I'm here then? Keep your eyes open." I ordered. He instantly backed down. "Now then – which door's free?" They all pointed to the one we were at. "What's keeping you all here? Let's head out." The boys dispersed through the Glade and out their respective doors. I ran, keeping track off my turns in my head. Something was off about my section after about an hour of running. The path to my right looked as if no feet had even been set in it. I felt my heart pound in my chest. Either I was about to walk into a trap from the Creators, or it might just be something new. I ran into the new section, nothing like this appeared in my maze – it was circular. I heard grinding as a wall began to move. I retraced my steps and saw that the floor had begun to rise up. It was a trap! I ran full force into the wall, using my legs to propel myself upward enough to grip the vines. Thankfully they did not break when I let them take all of my weight as I scurried up them. I rolled over the edge. The wall was still rising.

I jumped to my feet and ran the ten meters to the other side. It was a good twenty feet off of the ground, but I forced myself to run off of the edge. I hit the ground hard on my bad arm and rolled, crashing into the opposite wall. My lungs were begging for air. I pulled myself back up, testing my arm. It could hold my weight. I let out a long breath. Thankfully it was not as damaged as the last time I had to scale a wall. It was sore and that was all I could tell for now. I began a normal pace slightly deeper into the maze, careful to watch for anymore Creator traps. Griever's during the day, moving vines, moving walls that tried to trap you inside. What were they trying to do?

I stopped running as it hit me. I was their target. I was the common component in each case, but this time they could not kill more birds with one stone. I should have perished with the others back in our maze. I should not have been able to escape. But I did. And that Griever only stung me before retreating back. A Griever killed another Griever for me. There must be someone in the Creators working against them. I rested my back against the wall of the maze – away from any ivy. I had so many questions, but no answers. My memories, or what I hope were memories, were beginning to come back to me in snippets. My brother worked for the creators. I was not supposed to be in the maze. But I was. I had myself thrown in here because I could not stand whatever was happening to me on the outside. Grayson had told me to make sure I got stung by a Griever – twice. Could he be the one helping me? No. They were too smart to have him working on the maze that I was in. It was of the utmost importance that those watching us did not know that I remembered my brother, or anything truly.

I let myself wander until it was time to be back in the Glade. I began to run back as quickly as I could. Thankfully, it only took me half of my previous time at top speed. I ran out of the east door, heaving and unsteady. I saw Alby and Newt talking under their breath just a few feet from me.

"Lyra," Alby roared, making me stop in my tracks. "Is there anything that you want to tell us?" I felt my throat close up. Did he know about the dead Griever? Did he know about my memories?

"No," I said after I had regained enough air to speak.

Alby shifted his feet and looked past me into the maze. "Did anyone else survive the attack on your maze?"

"Not that I'm aware of." Had someone else been found?

"Follow us," Alby turned on his heel and headed off towards the Med-Jacks huts. I followed after him, Newt joining at my side.

"What's going on," I whispered at Newt.

"We got another Greenie today," he quietly replied. I looked at him with shock – there had never been two in one month before, let alone right after each other. "A girl." What were the Creators trying to do? Was she one of the ones from my maze, or was she meant to enter mine?

Alby slammed the door open to the hut. The three of us walked in to Clint and Jeff at the table playing cards. "Still hasn't moved." Jeff called. They looked up from their game when Alby did not respond.

"Look familiar?" Alby asked, stopping in front of a bed. Shoulder length, black, curly hair. Milky white skin. It was Theresa.

"Not one of our girls." That part was true. She worked with the Creators, like Thomas and Grayson. "Never seen her before." I stood there, looking her over. White long sleeved shirt and jeans. She was strikingly pale. I had not gotten a good enough look at Thomas, but my best guess was he was also on the paler side. I looked down at my wrist. I was almost as ivory when I first got here. "Any idea of why they sent her up so soon?"

Newt handed me a scrunched up piece of paper. "Read it." Alby said, softening. I took it and slowly smoothed it out. **She's the last one. Ever.** I looked up at the boys. "Box hasn't gone back down."

"Just what are they trying to pull." I frowned, handing the paper back to Newt. My jaw clenched. A beetle blade slunk along the windowsill.

"Nothing good. Now, get back to work before Frypan has dinner ready." Alby sighed, running a hand over his face. He left before Newt and I exited together. He stopped me by gently gripping my shoulder.

"Meet me at our spot after your done?" Newt asked. I nodded with a smirk. He had begun calling the spot where we went each night against the wall 'our spot'. His hand dropped and I ran into the runner's hut, Minho closing the door behind me.

"Took you long enough," he mused, punching my bad arm. I forced my reflex down. "Find anything out there?"

"Were the walls moving in your section?" Greg asked the question on everyone's mind.

I shook my head. "Sounded like it came from inside the closed off section. Didn't find anything out of the ordinary." I scanned their maps of the maze. That section that had tried to trap me was not on any of their maps. It was new. I forced myself to not bite my lip. It was definitely a Creator trap. "Any news from anyone else?" They all shook their heads, but Robert.

"I found an alley just off of the main walls. Nothing but dead end turns." He said, pointing to where he had added it onto the map of four.

"So you were right," Minho smiled, his mood instantly perking up. "Maybe we'll find where you came through – and hope that'll lead to an exit now." He dismissed us for the rest of the day. I stood in the middle of the Glade, watching as everyone worked to finish up their jobs for the day.

I walked around the edge of the forest until I saw Newt leaning against the wall. "How are the others reacting to having another girl here?" Newt turned his head and watched me approach. He only offered me a shrug. "Newt?" Something was off. I leaned beside him. He moved in front of me, a hand on either side of my head. He looked down at me – despite being hunched over.

"What happened in there today," Newt asked in a husky whisper. "We all heard the maze moving – during the day. You said that happened in your maze before." I felt my chest tighten again at his sudden closeness. I went to deny that anything happened. "Every time you go into the maze somethin' bad happens." We stood there in silence for a moment. "Lyra, you trust me – don't you?"

I did. I trusted him almost as much as I had Jackie. "The maze tried to trap me inside." His soft expression disappeared to fear as his face paled. "There was a new path that had yet to be explored – looked brand new. After I had turned down it… The floor began to rise. If the ivy had not held up to my weight, I would be stuck in that circle." Newt brought me into a hug, his head resting on top of mine.

"And yesterday?" He asked in a softer whisper.

"A vine tripped Minho. I watched it move back against the wall. It didn't take much to get the Griever to hunt me instead. I had gotten myself stuck in a corner. I was sure I was going to die. But a second Griever found us and attacked the first. It helped me get away." I said into his chest. His grip tightened on me.

"You're not going into the maze again." He said sternly. "I'm not going to lose you." A low snarl erupted from the forest. We both looked into the Deadheads before both nonverbally agreeing to find whoever created the noise. I could have run ahead of him with ease, but slowed my pace so he could keep up. We arrived at the graveyard just in time to see Alby let an arrow fly into Ben's skull. The two of us moved behind a large tree as to not be seen. We listened to the two sets of footsteps fade.

"What on earth happened?" I asked once the coast was clear. Ben laid there, completely still. A knife just out of his reach.

"Must've gone after Thomas." Newt mused. I had not seen Thomas standing there. Had Ben remembered enough during his changing to know that Thomas was not on our side?

"How's he been?" I asked as we made our way out of the forest.

"Been asking a lot of questions about you apparently. Said he's ask you himself if you weren't runnin' all the time." Newt shrugged. I felt my heart begin to hammer in my chest. Why was he asking about me? I would have to be extra vigilant from here on out.

"What did he want to know?" I questioned, kicking at a twig.

"Why there were no other girls here," He paused for a moment, sticking out his bottom lip. "And why you were runnin' the maze."

"What'd you tell him?"

"That you're one of the special sort." He flashed me a grin before we left the safety of the trees.


	9. Banishment

_Grayson stood with his arms crossed as he stared at me disapprovingly. His friend stood uncomfortable behind him. I sat on my windowsill, overlooking the raging sandstorm outside, an empty bottle of wine on the floor beside me – another half done in my hand. "You've done plenty of stupid things – but this is the worst."_

 _"Look who's talking," I slurred. I pointed a shaky finger at the brunet behind him. "He's especially horrid."_

 _"It's not his fault that-" Grayson tried to defend._

 _"Paige promised to keep him out of this if I agreed to her shit," I yelled, the bottle slipping from my grasp. The green glass shattered upon impact with the wooden floor. The last four ounces of wine spilling out. "Now my best friend's in there with what you created."_

 _"She broke her promise – I told you she would do that." Grayson sighed, moving to clean up the glass. I picked up one of the larger shards and threw it at the door – embedding it in the white wood. Grayson laughed, "if you don't watch yourself, you'll be in there next."_

 _"Good," I spat. "I hope both of you get thrown in there too!"_

 _"Paige wants to kill you soon," the boy said quickly, like the dam had just burst. I paled, my eyes stuck on the ring on my hand._

 _"Thomas, now isn't the time to tell her," my brother quickly recoiled._

 _I stood up, my feet cut by the glass as I made my way over to them. Blood no doubt staining the floor boards. "Already?"_

 _"If you keep this shit up, she'll toss you to the surgeons right away." Thomas gawked, staring at my feet._

 _"Just keep him alive when I die," I shook as tears finally over took me._

Minho made his way over to us with a large smile on his face, and walking perfectly well. "Not today shank," Newt immediately said, taking a bite of his toast. Minho looked at me for help. "She's helping the track-hoes today."

"Sorry Minho, they got to me first." I frowned.

Minho kicked at the dirt at his feet, "well – guess I'll see you when I come back then."

"Don't get lost out there," I winked before he set off. I turned to face Newt, "Track-hoes really need me?"

"Not really. But Jeff wanted you to come in for a check-up after breakfast today." He shrugged. I froze, looking up at him wide eyed. I had completely forgotten that he had seen my back. It took a moment for Newt to catch on. His voice lowered in that husky whisper again. "No. He wouldn't tell anyone." We scarfed down our meals before we rushed off to the med-jack hut. "Anyone in?" I scanned the room for movement. Nothing.

There was a small slam for one of the back rooms before Jeff stumbled out through the door. "Sorry, just arranging things." His eyes lit up when he noticed me. "Newt, care to give us a moment and lock the door?"

"He knows," I said instantly. I felt some relief that he would take such precautions. He puffed out a lip and nodded.

"Well then, lock the door and let's take a look at that shoulder." Jeff said, motioning for me to sit down on the bed. I heard the latch click as Jeff drew the curtains on the windows. I shrugged off my hoodie, tossing it in the middle of bed so I could sit on the end. Jeff gently touched my shoulder and I recoiled. "You injured it again – didn't you." He gawked as I looked away. "It won't heal properly if you keep slamming into stuff."

"You saw my back before, didn't you?" I questioned as he moved over to the cupboards and grabbed a well-used jar of ointment.

"Did you come up with it?" He asked as he began to work it into my skin. It cooled on impact and felt so much better.

"Yeah. Don't know who half the people are on it." I sighed.

"Couldn't find most of ours on you," Jeff admitted. "Know what anything in the tree trunk means?"

I shook my head. "Never been able to figure any of that out."

"Well, your secrets safe with me. Don't wanna give anyone else another reason why havin' you here was a bad idea." Jeff said, giving my back a light pat. I shrugged my hoodie back on. "Most importantly – stop harming your shoulder!" Newt just smirked from his spot in front of the door.

"Thanks Jeff," I smiled, ruffling his short curly hair. Newt and I walked out of the hut and off towards the gardens.

Zart lit up as we neared him, "good thing we have you today. Apple trees are ripe now. Builders broke our ladder trying to add another level to the homestead last month and haven't fashioned a new one yet."

"Guessing you want me to climb 'em then," I laughed as Zart nodded. "Let's get to work then."

"Newt, can you help her out?" Zart added, tossing him a pile of baskets. He only nodded before we walked into the orchards. Once we reached the trees, I instantly jumped up the trunk and pulled myself up to the top.

Newt just stood below the tree, looking up at me with a smirk as he absentmindedly separated the baskets. "Ready to catch some apples?" I picked the nearest ready to pick apple and threw it down at him. Newt maneuvered around to catch it in the basket. I smirked as we made a game over picking apples. We had just finished the first tree when two baggers, Alfred and Jack, came running out of the deadheads screaming bloody murder.

"Whoa, hold up you two. Just what's the matter?" Newt interrupted, halting the two boys in their tracks. I let myself drop out of the tree.

"It's Ben," Alfred murmured, looking back into the deadheads. "He's still alive." My jaw fell. Newt and I had seen him take an arrow to the face.

"Take him the Med-jacks right now. I'll get Alby and call a gathering." It was like a switch had gone off in Newt. He just took control of the situation. He turned to me as the baggers ran back into the deadheads. "Sorry love, I have to deal with this – but I'll be back as soon as I can." I felt my chest tighten.

"Go deal with that bugger," I smiled, ushering him off. I watched as he ran off, his limp more prominent, to were Alby was breaking up an argument between two builders. I ran a hand through my hair and let out a long sigh before I returned to work. I had emptied two more trees by the time that Newt returned, not looking too pleased. "How'd it go?"

He just began picking fruit from the lower branches of the tree I was on. "Ben's going to be banished tonight." I frowned. The Grievers were going to have a nice treat on an injured boy tonight.

"How do you do your banishments?" I was not entirely sure I wanted to know.

"The Creators sent us these metal poles that we put together. The end one has a collar on it –" I stopped him before he could continue.

"Sorry, I can imagine what happens next." I shook my head, trying to get rid of the memories of the banishments I had seen – and of what Ben's would look like.

Newt stopped picking and stared up at me through the branches. "How many have you seen?"

"Far too many," I said, shaking my head as their pained faces entered my mind. Even of Faith, the only one who I had to kill.

"Lyra, you don't have to if you don't want to. They'll understand if you're not there," Newt cooed, quickly climbing a few of the lower limbs until he reached me. He reached out to my face, his thumbs brushing right below my eyes. I pushed his hands away weakly as I used my sleeves to wipe them up. Newt and I were suddenly started by a call for help. We wiped our heads around to find the source, it was Thomas yelling from the West door where Minho had collapsed.

"He's really got to stop doing that," I chuckled. "Does he scare the new ones with that often?"

"This Greenie just enjoys sticking his nose into where it shouldn't be," Newt frowned, his hand still on my shoulder. I bit my lip as we watched Alby rush over to the two for a moment before stalking off.

"Do you ever try to imagine what's going on outside of these walls?" I asked as I watched Thomas and Minho conversing.

"'course I do. I have parents, a sister, a dog, and a best friend," he smiled a large toothy grin. "They're waiting for us to come home." Alby approached them again with a glass of something.

"Dinner time shanks!" Frypan yelled out.

"Race you there," Newt laughed as he dropped out of the tree.

"Hey! No head starts," I frowned as I jumped out and bolted ahead of him. I slowed down just enough that he was able to catch up. "Never mind. Guess you did need one." He frowned before he took a tumble. "Newt! Are you okay?" I ran back towards him, kneeling beside him.

"It hurts so much Lyra," he moaned, gripping onto my collar. I had the wind knocked out of me as I hit the ground and watched as Newt got up running.

I called after him, rushing to my feet and after him. Newt and I made it to the end of the line up at the same time. "Was that dirty trick really worth it," I asked, huffing.

He smirked, handing me a plate. "To see you on the ground, so much." My jaw fell and I hit him in the shoulder.

"Look, it's my favorite shank and shuck," Minho smiled, throwing his arms around our shoulders. We joked about who was who until we got out food and sat in our normal spot. "So, guess what we found today."

I raised an eyebrow as my heart stopped beating. Had he finally found the dead Griever? Did someone else get targeted today instead of me? "What'd you find?" Newt asked scooping up a hunk of rice.

"A dead Griever, out by the cliff." Minho smiled like a maniac. Newt had to smack his chest to stop chocking on his food. I froze. "Alby and I are going to go investigate it tomorrow. First time we ever found one of those things dead." I had a feeling that it was not really dead. The dead Griever had not been by the cliff – unless another had tried to drag it away. They might be plausible. But, they did seem to be intelligent – so playing dead was another realistic option. "Anything interesting happen here?" Minho wagged his eyebrows, earning a hit from Newt.

"Ben was still alive when the baggers went to bury him. Already had a gathering without you. He's getting banished tonight," Newt said between mouthfuls.

"Is that the only thing?" He frowned, eyeing me. I nodded. We all took our time chatting and eating dinner, taking all the time to not think about what would be happening after we were done. I returned out plates and cups to the kitchen as everyone else headed for the door. I frowned as I dropped the dishes in the bin and slunk through the deadheads to our spot. I covered my ears, but I could still hear Ben's screams and pleas. The doors closed with a grinding laugh, Ben's own almost drowning them out.


	10. Trapped

_"Are you sure about that?" Grayson asked for the tenth time since we had snuck down to Mary's workspace. Mary was a doctor who also tattooed the patients with their information before they went into the maze._

 _"I'm sure," I reassured him as I took my top off. "With this on my back, we should be able to survive." Mary had just finished transferring my drawing to a piece of transfer paper._

 _"You ready?" I nodded and laid down on her work bench._

 _"You know that if you take your hoodie off, you may be killed outright?" Grayson said pointedly._

 _"That's a chance I have to take." I said, as Mary undid my bra and placed the large sheet on my back. My design was of a tree. It looked completely innocent from far away – and too any of Wicked's cameras. But intertwined in the branches of the trees were names that Grayson had stolen. The names of who were supposed to live, despite if they died in later stages. The trunk of the tree was made of phrases and images and clues to escape, to kill, or to break through any of Wicked's games that were planned. I drew in a long breath as the tattoo gun was set to my skin. It burned worse than when Mary had inked my label into me previous; D-10: the one._

 _"Why is 'the cliff is not a cliff' the biggest?" Mary asked while she worked._

 _"Without that, the rest isn't worth anything." I answered through gritted teeth._

I watched from my hammock as Alby and Minho ran though the west door into the maze, Newt waving them a good luck. They must be off to investigate the dead Griever out near the cliff. A thousand worried thoughts raced through my mind. What if the Griever was not really dead? What if it pushed them off of the cliff, or one of them got stung? I shook my head, pushing those thoughts from my head. I skipped breakfast in favor of helping the Track-Hoes work at removing a large stump from the area they were wanting to expand. Zart had been talking all morning about how he wanted to add another crop field now that they had been sent a new type of seed.

"Can't believe that the runners found a dead one," Zart snorted, leaning on his shovel while I worked at tilling the already upturned dirt. "You ever found one?" He had his Track-Hoes off working on keeping everything else running while we finished this job off. Zart was one of the few in the Glade that knew the full story of how I came into their Glade from the maze, as one of the keepers that is.

I shook my head as I kept working. "Only seen the living kind unfortunately." Zart frowned before he continued to work.

"So, a maze full of girls – must have been a party every night," he said, raising his eyebrows suggestively. I plunged my hoe into the ground, holding my side from laughing so hard.

"What image do you boys have in your mind?" I asked, wiping away a tear of laughter, "Girl on girl action all the time?" I shook my head, trying to stop my laughing. "Not even close Zart. It was all hard work and estrogen." He opened his mouth to speak again. "Estrogen as in crying, emotional wrecks every time another one got sent up." He frowned before going back to work. We worked like that until Frypan called for lunch and we had just finished tilling the field, with his little quips.

Newt padded over to me while I was in line for my lunch, "you see Minho and Alby yet?" His demeanor was off.

"Haven't seen them come back yet." I frowned.

Newt ran a hand through his hair, "they should have been back by now." I started to reach out to comfort him, but stopped and returned my hands to my hips.

"Probably got side tracked – you know Minho – nice shiny dead Griever, lets go play with it." I offered with a shrug.

He ran his hand over the left half of his face, "I know Minho's a slinthead, but he's not that bad."

"They'll be back before dinner for sure," I tried to reassure him.

Newt sighed, "I really hope you're right." He turned his back and walked back towards the west door that they had left through that morning.

* * *

I could not concentrate on anything that afternoon. I had helped Zart plant and water the new field, but every moment that I could sneak a look at Newt, I would. He had been gradually getting more anxious as he watched each door. By dinner he was running from door to door franticly watching for any sign that they would be appearing soon. I started towards him, but Thomas stepped in front of me, making me stop abruptly. "What do you want?"

"You're a runner, right?" He asked, searching my eyes for the answer.

I cocked my head, "what's so important about that?" I moved to step around him.

"Shouldn't they be back by now?" He pressed, blocking my movements.

I lowered my gaze, "if everything went as planned – yes."

"Wh-what do you mean 'if'?" He questioned, his voice rising an octave. I had never seen him worried – in my available memory.

"Lots of things happen out there. Sometimes people just don't come back." I explained, crossing my arms. "Even if you know the maze like the back of your hand, good people do die."

"Have you," Thomas started. I nodded firmly.

"If you'll excuse me," I said harshly. But I had to get away from him. I had to go make sure that Newt was alright. "Still not back yet?" I called.

He stopped moving and watched me for a moment, "still no sign of them." I frowned, moving to stand beside him. "Something definitely happened out there."

"They'll make it. Somehow." I bit the inside of my cheek.

"Shouldn't we send out a search party?" A voice asked from behind us. I rolled my eyes, it was Thomas – of course.

"Not allowed," Newt said simply.

"What if they're injured and can't make it back on their own?" Thomas pressed.

"The doors are going to close soon," Newt began to raise his voice.

"Then they sleep in the maze," Thomas suggested. I cringed at the suggestion.

"Listen Greenie – no one, ever, has survived a night in the maze. It's a death sentence." Newt was losing his cool.

"You should go," I said sternly, placing a gently hand on Newt's shoulder.

"I will," Newt said, walking right out of my touch and towards the homestead.

"Why has no one survived a night in the maze?" Thomas asked once Newt was out of ear shot.

"Grievers. It's their hunting ground at night," I sighed, turning back to look out in the maze. I wanted so much to run out there and find them – dead or alive. But I knew better, and Thomas would surely throw me in the pit himself.

"There they are!" Thomas yelled, pointing down the corridor. "Newt!" I was shocked. Alby was unconscious, bleeding from his head and abdomen. Minho was trying to keep him upright as he worked his way toward us. The doors began to close when Minho fell forward.

"Get up," I shouted, falling forward. My hands placed firmly on my knees as I watched with heightened anticipation. Minho gripped onto one of Alby's legs and had begun trying to drag him. I knew that they weren't going to make it, but I kept cheering for them. Closer and Closer.

I watched, frozen in shock as Thomas ran headlong through the closing doors and into the maze. I barely caught him clear the end before they closed for the night. I felt relieved slightly – if he did have any memories of before, he would not have done that.

"He bloody did it," Newt breathed out, finally reaching me. His calm – for today at least – demeanor changed as he lashed out on the doors. "That jacked shank. All three of them are goin' to die now."

"Newt, it'll be okay-" I began, reaching out to calm him.

"They're not you Lyra! They're not a crazy, demented girl that out runs Grievers for the hell of it! They're going to die in there tonight." Newt yelled, throwing a hand towards the maze.

I kept a steady gaze on him. "Minho, can you hear me," I shouted. I waited a moment and called again.

"He can't bloody well-" Newt began, placing a hand on his forehead.

"Yeah?!" Minho replied.

I sent Newt a small smirk. "If you want to live, you have to listen to me. There'll be four Grievers in there with you. You need to catch them as the walls move, or force them off of a ledge."

There was a moment of silence before Minho shouted again, "listen you shuck-faced shuck. Lyra knows what she is talking about. Get your head out of your ass and pay attention!" I could not help but smile a bit. I turned back to Newt. He had taken a seat in the grass about ten feet from the door.

"Newt," I sighed, walking towards him. He just avoided my gaze and kept staring at the doors. I let a slow breath escape, squeezed his shoulder and walked back to the homestead. I leaned against the wall and watched as Newt just sat there, staring. I really hope that those three will survive. He had already been seated there for three hours, with me watching silently, when Chuck walked up to me.

"You alright, Lyra," Chuck asked, leaning beside me.

"I am." I said quickly. "Dunno about Newt though."

Chuck frowned as he took a long look at him. "He's scared of the maze. Used to be a runner until something bad happened."

"Something bad?" I questioned, casting Chuck a quick look. Could that be how he got his limp?

"No one ever talks about it." He sighed. "Gally brought him a few jars of his special brew earlier. We normally crack those out at parties." I had seen Gally approach him with something that glinted in the moonlight. He yawned. "Guess I'll turn in for the night. See you in the morning Lyra."

"Good night Chuck," I returned with a smile. I watched as Newt took a long drink from one of the jars. I pried myself from the wall and entered the homestead, grabbed two pillows and two large blankets from the extra pile. I walked back towards Newt. Hopefully he had enough time to calm down. I threw one of the pillows at his head once I was close enough.

"What was that-" He stopped once he saw me. He turned back around, holding the pillow in his lap. I placed one of the blankets around his shoulders before sitting beside him. "Sorry about earlier."

"No, I understand." I adjusted his blanket to better cover him.

He grabbed my hands to stop my work. "It's still no excuse for how I treated you."

"Chuck told me how you don't like the maze," I sighed, "I don't blame you. After Jackie was killed it was hard as hell to have to run past that spot every day."

He dropped his hands and looked back towards the maze. "Did anyone tell you what happened?"

I shook my head, "only what Chuck just told me."

We stayed in silence for a moment before he spoke again, "I went into the maze with the intention of never coming out. Climbed halfway up one of those walls and jumped right off." It was my turn to take his hand in mine. He used to other hand to maneuver under the pillow to pull out a half gone mason jar of a golden liquid. Had to be Gally's work. I watched him as he took a swig. That must be how he got his limp.

"I would have done the same," I admitted. Newt stopped mid sip. I quickly changed the subject, "that first day that I took Minho and Alby out – why did you try to come with us if you don't like the maze?"

He held the jar in his hands as his gaze seemed to sober. "I honestly don't know. Could be hope for how you got in to be a way out. Maybe I wanted to make sure that you were alright." I moved my gaze forward, a small smile on my lips. I took the jar from his hands and took a long drink. It was extremely bitter. "Tryin' to put some hair on your chest now?"

"I don't wanna know what he puts in it," I said, scrunching up my face and handed it back to him.

"What would you do if you started to like one of us?" Newt asked after a moment. I raised a brow at his question before I bit my lip in thought. I saw his gaze flicker to my lips, so I forced myself to stop.

"We're trapped in this place. Any one of us could die tomorrow, so what's the point in liking someone when you're trying to get out of here. Like – what's the chance that we'll even see each other once we escape this mess?" I danced around the question, my heart beating in my ears. Newt frowned, but nodded. I threw my own blanket around my shoulders, covering up my head as well. "What do you think will happen with that new girl?"

I took another sip from the jar. "Well, we won't know much until she wakes up. It'll be strange having the two of you around – I like just having one of you." I lightly swatted at his chest. "When you first came in, I thought that you were going to make a mess out of what we had made. But you fit right in, doing your part, making sure that things got done – even putting Gally in his place to boot." I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"And I thought you were all going to be a bunch of horny boys glad to see a real live girl," I chuckled. Newt laughed, I could feel his chest shaking. "Turns out it's just Gally, really."

I yawned. "Getting tired?" I nodded, scooting closer to him. "Everyone else asleep?"

"Most went to sleep a while ago," I tried to hold back my new yawn. "You need your sleep though."

"You do more than me," he placed a hand on the back of my head and let it trail to my farthest shoulder. My heart stopped beating for a moment.

"Newt?" I asked, looking up at his sleeping face. I smiled, snuggling back into his shoulder and let myself drift off.


End file.
